


love me like you do

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Bokuto realize they're in love with each other without ever having to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me like you do

“Well that went _worse_ than expected.” Kuroo sighed to no one in particular.

He turned his phone on silent, quietly fuming at the barrage of texts the girl he’d been seeing for the past few weeks was sending him in droves. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be too mad, honestly it was his own fault.

On the train ride home from school, Kuroo had been absentmindedly texting a chick he had met at a college party about two months ago. Her eyes had trained on him from the moment that he had arrived and Kuroo, fairly brazen with liquid courage, made his way up to her with every intention of taking her back home that night.

As luck would have it, it just so happened that the girl Kuroo had hooked up with turned out to be a pretty chill chick.

Well, at least that was the case at first.

Having been Kuroo’s roomie since he moved out of his parent’s house freshman year, Bokuto oddly enough didn’t care much for Riza. It was strange and bizarre for a guy who seamlessly got along with everyone he ever came into contact with. Bokuto would jokingly call her ‘butter face’ when she wasn’t around and he would always to slink off to his room or go out for long periods of time when she did come over on Kuroo’s request. It went unsaid between them, Bokuto’s odd dislike.

Kuroo didn’t understand Bokuto’s aversion to Riza and he didn’t try too. She laughed at Kuroo’s stupid jokes and she seemed to get him in ways that girls usually didn’t. It was nice.

Minutes earlier, Kuroo hadn’t been thinking really when he sent the text, other things seemed to weigh on his mind as of late as they sent messages back and forth. Kuroo’s messages always seemed to come off as flirtatious, he couldn’t help it, but Riza really didn’t seem to mind as she flirted back at him, asking questions that made him perk up and excitedly whisper _oh ho ho_ under his breath at the pleasant surprise.

It was always pleasantly astounding to find a girl who was just as perverted as he was, maybe even more so. Kuroo always had trouble finding girls that could keep up with him in the bedroom and not be put off by his hyper sex-drive. He respected those that couldn’t handle such an onslaught of affection—and it was affection. Kuroo communicated with his body more than anything else.

As they texted risqué things back and forth between each other, Kuroo casually let the confession slip that he had been with guys before and that he genuinely enjoyed sucking cock.

Looking back, that had been such a stupid mistake. Kuroo hadn’t been thinking as he sent the message without any kind of hesitation, proud of his openness and sexuality.

That’s where it went downhill.

_ha ha you’ve been with a guyyy?? what? are you messing with me ;)_

Just the thought that he would jokingly say that he slept with a guy to ‘mess’ with a girl made Kuroo bark a dry laugh, suddenly very apprehensive about continuing on with this conversation, but he persevered.

He winced at how loud the laugh came out as; realizing that even though it was late there was still people on the train. Kuroo quickly mouthed ‘sorry’ at an elderly woman that looked up at him rather disapprovingly, more so for the fraying holes in his tight jeans than anything else.

Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows lavishly at the lady, stifling a laugh when her eyebrow furrowed and she immediately looked away with a cough.

Kuroo smirked as he typed back:

_nah, not messing with you_

_i like guys AND girls_

Kuroo hit send, worrying the skin of his bottom lip as he waited.

_what really? lol that’s so weird…so like, you haven’t decided yet??_

Kuroo wanted to groan loudly but he held it back.

The response was typical—something that he had been used to hearing ever since he’d come out, but that didn’t make it less aggravating each time someone ignorantly asked.

Kuroo took a deep calming breath, readying his thumbs as he repeated the mantra,  _I am a motherfucking adult_ over and over inside his head.

_no, i’m not gay or straight…i just like both._

_that an issue?_

He wanted to be home already. Really, this train ride was taking forever.

_well…no but it’s just like, i don’t know_

_????_

Kuroo frowned. The desperate need to shake his phone high in the air was real.

_you don’t know??_

_baby, it’s not that hard to understand lol_

The next text that came was two minutes later.

_so that guy you slept with…anyone i might know?_

With a sad, mournful sigh Kuroo closed his eyes, rolling the crown of his head against the cool surface of the glass window solemnly.

Kuroo couldn’t tell her that the last guy he’d been with was his best friend, Bokuto. She would flip shit, forever questioning whether or not they _were_ or _weren’t_ despite the fact that they slept together over two years ago before Bokuto had even started seeing Akaashi. But that relationship hadn’t ended in sunshine or daisies either…

Kuroo quietly lamented the end of yet another relationship before it had even begun.

* * *

 

Shutting the door with a morose click, Kuroo let his bag slink off his shoulder with a heavy thump as he began the task of unlacing his boots.

Bokuto was on the couch, stretched out in just his boxers and an old high school t-shirt, eating canned ravioli and watching some show on Cartoon Network he didn’t seem too invested in.

“Hey, Tetsu,” Bokuto said around a spoonful and Kuroo imagined that, if in a better mood, he would have teased Bokuto and told him to chew and swallow his food before trying to speak.

Instead he just half-heartedly smiled a weak hello, not exactly making eye contact.

Bokuto immediately noticed Kuroo’s sober mood and perked up a bit. His brows furrowed with concern as he tried to gauge what was wrong before asking. Bokuto was incredibly considerate like that.

Kuroo sighed heavily as he collapsed on the couch next to Bokuto, stretching out his long legs and wiggling his newly freed toes.

“You know that girl I was talking to Bo? The one you _love_ so much.” Kuroo joked lightly.

Bokuto made a face at that but nodded anyways, setting his ravioli down on the end table by the remote control.

“Yeah butter—” He coughed, “I mean, Riza right?”

Kuroo found himself smiling fondly at his best friend’s restrain but then frowned sadly afterwards.

“Yeah,” He affirmed. “I wasn’t fucking thinking and I let it slip I was bisexual and she mildly freaked.”

Bokuto winced sympathetically but his eyes narrowed down to slivers, telling Kuroo that he was probably more upset over the whole ‘freak-out’ than Kuroo was over the loss of potential. Bokuto considered himself bisexual in some aspect too. Even though Bokuto preferred guys a hell of a lot more, the occasional girl sometimes did peak his interest, though that was rare.

What mattered was that Bokuto had faced similar situations and knew how much they fucking sucked.

“Aw hell man,” He said, turning his body so that his front was facing Kuroo’s side. He radiated warmth.

“She did the whole paranoid _thing_ —‘You’re bisexual so you _must_ want to stick your dick in every living thing that moves!’” Bokuto whined in a high voice, something Kuroo suspected, was supposed to sound like Riza.

The imitation made him smile.

Kuroo nodded enthusiastically, “Basically! And then she was like ‘who was the last guy you slept with? anyone I know?’ and I just deemed it a lost cause by then. There was no way I could tell her that…well, you know…” Kuroo gestured shyly between the both of them.

As open as they were with each other, they really never talked about “that night”.

Bokuto looked at him knowingly and nodded his head in acknowledgment. He raked a hand through his hair, the multicolor streaks were limp and damp on the sides of his face, looking incredibly soft without the gel and Kuroo resisted the urge to reach out and do the same thing.

“Yeah, I get that…She would have never let us be alone together and then she’d always try in some way to compare experiences whenever you two were alone…” Bokuto drifted off, the tangent sounding more and more like his own mishaps than anything else.

There was a reason Akaashi and him hadn’t worked out.

Kuroo looked down guilty, fidgeting with his fingers.

“I’m sorry man.”

Bokuto’s hand hit him lightly on the shoulder and that hand warmly slid around his shoulders in the next moment, jostling his body as if trying to shake him out of his funk. Kuroo laughed, nudging him back playfully.

“What the fuck do _you_ have to be sorry about? You’re the one that got dumped.”

Kuroo pouted, lightly grinding his elbow into Bokuto’s stomach.

“Technically, I did the dumping.”

Bokuto laughed, dislodging Kuroo’s arm and gathering him closer like he was something delicate and precious. They settled comfortably next to each other, warmth proliferating and mixing between the both of them. Bokuto smelled so good. He had showered and emanated a scent of wet moss and spring time forests, with an hint of his own personal brand of clean musk. Bokuto was an impossible mix of both soft and strong next to his side, like a pillar that had always supported Kuroo and would continue to do so.

Kuroo melted into him easily.

Calloused fingers caressed the side of his arm, soothingly running back and forth over his skin. Kuroo couldn’t repress his shiver.

“I am sorry though, that fucking sucks Tetsu—you don’t deserve that shit.” Bokuto said resolutely like he actually believed it.

“You were too good for her anyways—but then again, I never liked her so my opinion might be a little biased.” Bokuto joked and Kuroo snorted drily at the understatement of that confession.

“Do you hear yourself, ‘too good for her?’ Bo, come on, you know me man…” The implication was clear. Kuroo didn’t see himself as all that great, that was kind of one of his problems to be honest.

Bokuto didn’t sound deterred in the slightest when he said, “I _do_ know you man, and I know that you’re fucking _amazing_ —that you’re caring as shit and would do anything for a bro. I know that you make it a habit to feed stray cats—that’s why we have that fucker digging through our trash all the time but you never get angry.

I know that beneath that laugh you’re not always happy, that you try not to burden anyone with your problems despite the fact that you’re always helping us with our own. I know that when the rough gets rough you’re always there with this goddamn metaphorical baseball bat in your hand and cocky tilt to your lips that says ‘fuck you, just try and mess with me’ and that guy—That. Fucking. Guy deserves the fucking best.”

Kuroo didn’t know when, but sometime during he stopped breathing. His eyes widened as he looked at Bokuto’s determined and sincere face as if daring Kuroo to argue with him about how amazing Bokuto truly thought he was.

Kuroo gaped dumbly in the face of that intensity. Overwhelmed by it.

“I—I didn’t think you knew about the cat.” He said weakly, heartbeat thumping widely inside his chest. Kuroo was positively sure Bokuto could hear it, sitting so close as they were.

Bokuto didn’t crack his usual happy-go-lucky smile at Kuroo’s lame reply, just nodded his head once as in affirmation, eyes seemingly dissecting Kuroo at the microscopic level. He tried not to shake.

“I knew about the cat.”

Kuroo absentmindedly leaned in closer, his breath shallow as his hand moved to rest on Bokuto’s thigh, the skin hot under his fingers as they dug into muscle. Bokuto had amazing thighs, Kuroo had always thought this, but now they seem amazing in a different way—a way Kuroo’s never tried to think about before.

Whatever happens here, Kuroo vaguely thought, is going to change our relationship forever.

“Koutarou,” Kuroo whispered like the beginning of a prayer. His other hand resting at Bokuto’s hip, fingers pulling at his shirt.

 _Is this alright? Is this okay?_ His hesitant touch seemed to communicate.

But it feels right, Kuroo thought.

It felt amazingly right.

He didn’t know who leaned in first. The meeting of their lips was paper soft, a tentative brush, questioning and seeking.

Something like an electrical charge ran up Kuroo’s back, making him jolt and grip at Bokuto harder. The sound that escaped out of Bokuto’s mouth, both surprised and needy, made Kuroo unbelievably hot.

He pressed his mouth insistently against Bokuto’s, asking and pleading with his urgency, wanting more.

_You feel this too right? It’s not just me that needs you as bad as I need you, as I’ve always needed you?_

Bokuto answered back with a powerful surge, his tongue licking along his bottom lip and Kuroo instantly allowed him access inside with a heady groan. He clutched at Bokuto like a dying man on his last leg of water as Bokuto’s big hands entangled in the thick of Kuroo’s hair, angling his head for a better angle as he took control of his mouth.

It was similar but _so_ different from how their first time went down.

They had just barely met each other before deciding to have sex. It had been a Saturday night and they’d eyed each other the better part of the night with coy glances and lavish smiles. They kissed but stopped almost right after, more preoccupied with getting only the necessary clothes off and getting straight to business. It had been a good, quick fuck that left Kuroo pleasantly sore the day after, but it paled in comparison to this.

Kuroo’s heart was soaring as well as other primal parts of him. He didn’t try to analyze it—what he was currently feeling as they walked back towards the bedrooms, hands unable to stop touching each other.

When they finally parted, their lips made a wet sound that Kuroo found gross on most occasions besides this one. That sound and all the other indistinguishable ones made him burn.

“Which one?” He asked hotly, attacking Bokuto’s neck with bites and kisses, tongue laving and tracing the raised tendons of his neck. Bokuto moaned, his hips jutting out and rubbing shamelessly against Kuroo’s own answering arousal.

His cock was so hard in his skinny jeans, the bulge was big and tenting the denim in a way that looked painful in its confines. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shapely waist, only for his hands to run down and palm and squeeze Bokuto’s ass.

The sound that came out of Kuroo’s mouth was positively filthy.

His ass was _perfect_.

“Fuck,” He cursed, biting at his lip as he jiggled and tested out that round rump, giving it a playful smack that made Bokuto’s eyes flutter. “I don’t know if I wanna fuck you or if I want _you_ to fuck me more.”

Bokuto answered the question, _which one_ , as he picked his own, barging into his room with a ferocious power as he walked Kuroo back, practically carrying him to his bed. It was an understatement how much that turned Kuroo on as he fell back onto the sheets, smiling coyly.

Bokuto walked to his nightstand and tugged it open, pulling out a box of condoms and some lube, throwing it all on his bed. Kuroo grinned slowly, picking up the bottle of lube and spinning it in a one-armed throw that he proudly caught.

“Maybe next time then?” He asked.

Bokuto looked at him, eyes bright.

“What the fuck are you still doing in all those clothes, Tetsu? Come on, jeez.”

Kuroo laughed and pulled his shirt over his head, followed by the tight skinny jeans that where honestly way too tight. Bokuto laughed at him wiggling like a fish on his bed before he stopped being an ass and helped, grabbing Kuroo’s boxers in addition as he tugged the offending articles of clothing down long, shapely legs.

Kuroo sighed pleasantly when he was finally naked. He sprawled attractively on Bokuto’s bed in all his glory as he watched Bokuto finally undress himself, abet smoother and more composed than he had been.

Bokuto took his sweet time as he leisurely crawled over Kuroo with a fond smile, hair hanging down, hiding his amber eyes. Kuroo pushed it back with a chuckle, taking care not to catch his fingers in any of the tangles as they watched each other. Just like that.

“Hey,” Bokuto whispered.

“Hey.” Kuroo said just as softly.

Their noses brushed together before their lips softly met. Kuroo ran his fingers up Bokuto’s powerful arms, settling at his biceps almost as if to anchor himself, making it impossible for him to float away.

“We’ll talk about what this means, you know, for us after…but right now I really want to fuck you.” Bokuto said plainly, biting at his lip. His eyes were so earnest and honest as his hands dragged down Kuroo’s sides, inspiring gooseflesh to break out on every sensitive part of him.

Kuroo nodded his head, at a loss for words as he angled his head in for another kiss.

Bokuto took his mouth deeply, plundering the inside of it with his tongue so expertly that if Kuroo hadn’t already been lying down he might have swooned. He made various soft noises, twisting and tangling the hairs at the base of Bokuto’s neck around his slender fingers, taking pleasure in each strands softness.

Their cocks slid together in a wet, messy heat as they rubbed up against each other eagerly, breathes fraying and cracking on each other’s lips at the almost overwhelming sensation of skin on skin.

It had never felt this good.

Kuroo whined high in his throat at one particular thrust that made Bokuto’s cock slip and nudge crudely against his balls, his cock hot and velvety against Kuroo’s sac.

“Oh fuck,” Kuroo grit out, throwing his head back. He was panting hotly, thrashing his head side to side as his body arched up, aching and begging for more.

He meant to sound as debauched as he did when he said, “Fuck, get in me already Bo.”

Bokuto cursed somewhere near his ear, the sound almost pained. Kuroo saw how his hand tightened on top of the sheets, fisting the fabric by Kuroo’s head. He was impressed by the control Bokuto was able to call on as well as flattered at the blatant show of want. Kuroo didn’t think he would have been as patient.

Bokuto looked wild as he stared down at Kuroo, licking his lips. He blinked rapidly for a quick moment, looking lost. “Yeah, fucking yeah—let me just—”

He rose on his knees and reached for the bottle of lube, popping the cap and squirting out a generous amount onto his fingers, where he rubbed them together and considerately warmed it.

Kuroo chuckled breathlessly, spreading his legs wide and resting his hands on the underside of his thighs to help keep them open.

“So good to me…”

Bokuto smiled boyishly at that, it was unbearably handsome to Kuroo who felt his heart constrict a bit at the sight. Bokuto shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal but it was. This whole thing was.

“Just don’t want you to be cold,” He said softly, looking shy all of a sudden and the underlining meaning behind those words were clear and meant absolutely _everything_ to Kuroo.

Kuroo moaned at the first press against his hole. Bokuto circled his thumb around it a couple of times, pressing and then relenting, all to get his body to start opening up. Kuroo slid his hands from his thighs to the undersides of his knees, lifting his hips up for the best possible angle. Usually, he’d be embarrassed about opening up like this with a partner, he thought the position made him look ridiculous but it felt so good at the same time.

Besides, Bokuto looked like any moment he would start drooling at the sight Kuroo made. His gaze made Kuroo feel both sexy and cared for and that was more than he could ever say of any lover he had had in the past.

A finger eased its way inside at last and Kuroo moaned a breathy little thing at the press inside. His eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted sensuously as Bokuto slowly pumped that finger in and out of him until he could easily add another.

Kuroo was such a sucker for this—he was making noises often now, basking in the feeling of what Bokuto was doing to him—how he was making his body move and feel.

“Love the sounds you make. So fucking hot.” Bokuto said. He was pumping faster now as if to spur more of those sounds he liked so much and Kuroo obliged him happily, more than willing.

 _I’d sing for you if you’d want me to_ , he thought dazedly.

A wet squelching noise began to usher each time Bokuto pushed his fingers in, twisting and angling them just right, making Kuroo’s blood run hot at the lewd sound of it.

“It’s so wet down here,” Bokuto said in awe, as if he’d forgotten it was just lube coating Kuroo’s path. His amber eyes glinted mischievously, the look was a familiar one, alerting Kuroo he was up to something devious—something he was probably going to like.

Bokuto’s smirk was attractively smug as he said, “You’re fucking soaked…must be _aching_ right about now, huh? Need a nice big cock to fill you up don’t you, Tetsu?” He sounded so pleased with himself, so sure and casual that it left Kuroo feeling lightheaded as the rest of his blood not located in his neither regions rushed south.

Kuroo sucked in a sharp breath, finding it mildly concerning how much he liked being talk to like that. His eyes were wide as he stared up at Bokuto, blushing from his ears down to his chest.

“Fuck.” The word was a hoarse thing, caught in the back of Kuroo’s throat like he had actually choked on something.

Bokuto arched a skeptical brow, wincing slightly.

He looked hesitant as he asked, “Too much?”

Kuroo barked a laugh, delighted. “Holy shit—no—no, that was, ah— _good_. Yeah, do it again.” He smirked gleefully, “Didn’t know you had such a dirty mouth Bo.”

Kuroo sat on that information smugly, the curve of his lip teasing as it rose, amused. It was amazing how bold and shy someone could be at the same time; Bokuto was currently that. His cheeks flashed bright red even as he grinned crookedly and confidently down at Kuroo.

He looked so handsome then, not that he didn’t all the time, but there was something new about it, something unexplored.

“I like to surprise you.”

Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows ridiculously before he ducked his head back down and nudged his mouth against Kuroo’s own, light and playful, basking in that thrilling sensation right before the meeting of lips. It was addicting, the charged feeling that ran between the both of them like a personified livewire burning Kuroo right down to his core.

Kuroo’s breath noticeably sped up from anticipation.

“Do you know how fucking slutty you look right now Tetsu?” Bokuto asked on a heated whisper, breath hotly fanning out against his lips. His fingers crooked inside Kuroo then, moving them in half stunted motions that simply wasn’t enough for Kuroo who wanted it fast and hard. Bokuto’s fingers were teasing and controlled, giving just a barely there impression of their overall power.

Not knowing how to respond, Kuroo moaned loudly, canting his hips higher and spreading his legs wider. Kuroo’s hands held the undersides of his knees tightly, readjusting his grip as his fingers began to cramp.

He dazedly blinked down at where Bokuto’s fingers were screwing into him, slow and deep, and his mouth parted wetly on a whine, the inside of his mouth suddenly drenched with saliva.

“Haaah—”

Bokuto bit his bottom lip, dragging it slowly between his teeth until it was a well abused red.

“Yeah, you’re a slut. Love being fingerfucked don’t you Tetsu?”

Kuroo threw his head back, clenching his jaw as his eyes fluttered shut. It was too good.

“Jesus fuck, Bo,” He said weakly, “ _Fuck_.”

The speed of his fingers steadily picked up, pivoting into Kuroo at a delicious pace but tended to avoid his prostate like the plague. It was torture of the best kind.

Bokuto’s lips kissed messily at Kuroo’s temple, the tip of his tongue peeking out and licking at this skin. Kuroo could feel the curve of Bokuto’s smile, both pleased and proud.

“Need something bigger don’t you baby?” That ‘something bigger’ prodded and pressed at the sensitive skin under Bokuto’s moving fingers, the skin impossibly hot and silky to the touch and Kuroo’s whole body jolted with a lurch.

He nodded his head eagerly, almost delirious with his want. “Fuck yeah.”

Bokuto quickly removed his fingers, wiping them on the sheets. Kuroo whined impatiently, grabbing at the headboard and thrusting out his hips in shaky jerks, not liking the feeling of being empty, it left him feeling cold.

Quietly soothing him with a hand on his hip, Bokuto leaned down to kiss him, hungry and hot, sucking at his bottom lip before he pulled back, reaching behind himself for the pack of condoms. His movements as he teared at the wrapper were brusque and snappy, there was almost something feral about his gaze as he stared down at Kuroo’s flushed panting face, working the condom onto himself with ease.

Bokuto crowed around Kuroo, his breathing labored as a hand circled around his back, fingers spreading the entire expanse of it as Bokuto traced and felt each knob of Kuroo’s spine. Kuroo sighed, wiggling trying to feel more of Bokuto on his body. His hands lifted and possessively circled Bokuto’s neck while his cheek found purchase on his shoulder.

“I got you baby, I got you. I know what you need.” Bokuto breathed on the shell of his ear, shifting his hips. Kuroo moaned at the tentative press of Bokuto’s cockhead against his hole. He spread his legs wider, biting his lip as his body relented and accepted Bokuto inside inch by inch.

Kuroo’s whole body felt like fire as Bokuto carefully and slowly continued to work himself inside, whispering words of encouragement and admiration and Kuroo felt his heart swell.

Placing his hands on his cheeks, Kuroo lifted Bokuto’s head and kissed him passionately on the mouth, communicating words and feelings into his actions that he could not will himself to say at the moment.

Hands, big, strong, and calloused, found themselves on the backs of Kuroo’s thighs, opening him up even more as Bokuto paused to angle his hips right before he started to thrust inside.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Kuroo gasped on a tense breath before Bokuto started to pound him into the mattress. His ankles crossed around Bokuto’s powerful back, feeling muscles move and shift as his feet dangled and jumped with each jarring thrust.

It was so good, amazingly good and Kuroo couldn’t keep quite. Little desperate sounds were being forced out of him in an echo of what Bokuto was doing to him down below and he was obviously eating it up, anchoring himself on his elbows as his hands raked through Kuroo’s hair, making him look up at his gorgeous face. The pull at his roots was demanding and possessive, Kuroo eagerly arched into it.

“You like that? Feel good baby?”

Like Bokuto didn’t already know.

Kuroo whined a ‘yes’ anyways, not caring what he must have looked like as he grabbed onto Bokuto’s wrists and told him to go harder, faster—whatever made him come the quickest. God, he needed it like he never needed anything before.

Bokuto smirked sexily, “Gotta let go baby,” He panted, gesturing to Kuroo’s fingers wrapped tightly around his wrists, nails digging in. “Need my hands for this part.”

With a huff, Kuroo left go, watching with rapt attention as Bokuto rocked back on his knees and gripped the headboard tightly with both hands, flinging his hair out of his eyes with a chuckle even though it fell right back.

Kuroo gulped, realizing just how fucking hot Bokuto was. Kuroo seemed to have glossed over this detail everyday he spent with the man.

Bokuto had always been attractive to Kuroo, but this…

His stomach and chest were toned to perfection, tanned and rippling wildly under his skin. Kuroo wanted to trace each ridge and divot with his tongue until he could randomly recall the taste of Bokuto’s skin.

_Goddamn…_

Bokuto was relentless then as he slowly pulled out until only the head remained, flaring Kuroo’s hole as it rested there, building anticipation between them.

“ _Koutarou_ —” Kuroo groaned, ready to say more before Bokuto slammed into him, the headboard loudly rattling against the wall. His body rose on a jerk as if possessed, lips partly widely on a silent scream. Twitching fingers clenched desperately at the bed pillow currently under his head and if Kuroo was superhuman he would’ve torn it to shreds.

Bokuto didn’t pause. He kept rocking in, hips pounding against Kuroo’s ass with a loud smack. He looked electric, every part of his body thrumming with energy. Kuroo tried to watch but it was so hard to keep his eyes open, especially when it felt so good.

“Naaahhh— _god_ —”

“Yeah—yeah that’s it.” Bokuto encouraged, sounding out of breath and aroused beyond belief. “Come on my cock, fuck yeah, that’s it baby.”

Kuroo’s hand reached down to circle himself without hesitation. It was almost too sensitive for him to touch.

His cock jumped when he started to jerk it, pre-come leaking readily over his fingers providing the perfect amount of lubrication, slippery and slick inside his fist.

God, he was such a goner.

Kuroo felt the muscles in his lower abdomen tense while his thighs began to spasm knowingly.

“Gaaah—haaa— _fuuuuuck_ —” His lids slid shut just as his eyes rolled up into his head. Kuroo shouted his release, not caring about thin walls or neighbors that he would no doubt have to face going to work the next morning. He saw colors pop and explode in the blissful darkness behind his eyelids. Kuroo knew it was just the synapses in his brain reacting to the stimulation but the feeling was beautiful nonetheless.

Bokuto was still moving inside him, rocking his body, and Kuroo grit his teeth against the pain/pleasure he was feeling. He felt completely fucked out, arms and legs like dead logs next to his sides as Kuroo’s brain tried futile to catch up to his thoughts.

Bokuto grunted and groaned, his lips were parted sensuously while his brows furrowed in concentration, hips snapping erratically before Kuroo could tell he was close. He grinded deep into Kuroo’s body, again and again as he came in powerful spurts. In the middle Bokuto reluctantly pulled out of Kuroo with a hiss, pulling the condom off and throwing it somewhere unwisely behind him as the proof of his aftershocks landed on Kuroo’s stomach and cock, painting him in stripes of white.

“So fucking sexy,” Bokuto said breathlessly, looking dazed and beyond satisfied as he collapsed next to Kuroo’s side. His hand shakily reached out and extended over Kuroo’s chest, pulling himself closer to Kuroo’s warm body, not that Bokuto needed it, he was a furnace personified himself.

He weakly jabbed Bokuto in the gut with his elbow when he noticed how each time Bokuto closed his eyes they took longer and longer to open. “Hey…don’t fall asleep on me,” Kuroo panted, trying to find his voice. “We still have to talk, remember?”

Bokuto scoffed as if to say ‘ _what, right now_ ’ and pressed a kiss against Kuroo’s shoulder, lips lingering against his skin as he said, “You know what this means…”

He did, but he still wanted to talk…

Maybe it _could_ wait until Kuroo could at least string together a coherent thought. He said as much.

“Good, now go to sleep you _derp_.”

Kuroo didn’t know what ‘derp’ meant, but it sounded a hell of a lot like ‘I love you.’


End file.
